Code Geass Empresses Wish part 2
by observer of dimensions
Summary: A fanfic contiuning  FIWE's Empresess wish What lays head for R.R. and the rest read and find out
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Code Geass or any company evolved with it's creation

New Mission

Bam! The box hit the ground making a loud sound "Hey Raven be more careful with those supplies" one of the rebels yelled. Raven gave no indication that he heard but after picking up another box from the truck and returning to the same spot he bent over and gently placed it on the first.

I'm a mercenary why am I moving supplies He started to straighten up when suddenly two hands loop around his neck and weight was added to his back. Raven turned his head to see who it was there readying himself for an attack.

He saw long green hair settling down after it had just been tossed about by it's owner. "Lucia what are you doing?: Raven asked a little annoyed. I Just anted to have some fun with you that's all" she replied sweetly

She then gave him a noggy jumped off trotting backwards egging him to chase her "Your going to get it now" Raven said allowing a sight look of amusement to cross his face.

He ran after her, both ignoring the complaints from he rebel from before. R.R. and Jeremiah watched the scene unfold. As Jeremiah was about to yell to them to stop R.R. held up his hand to motion him to stop. "Let them have their fun…son we will be to busy for awhile. Jeremiah sighed "Very well" he replied.

R.R. then yelled their names grabbing their attention "IN an hour both of you head to the meeting room". Both replied with a yes then continued the chase. The rebel now sadden that his commander had approved of the two's actions.

An hour later Lucia and Raven entered the meeting room. All the senior officers which included Red, Green, Shinto, Fiona and her father R.R. and Jeremiah. Lilia and Roy were attending as well.

As the two got to there seats all but Shinto, R.R. and Jeremiah were smirking at the two. "In this meeting we will be discussing our next mission" Jeremiah proclaimed R.R. then turned on the hologram projection system in the middle of the table. A 2D picture of a men in his early thirties appeared he had silver fluffy hair and dark brown eyes.

"As some of you know this is Yami Lanser.. He has been sentence to public execution…we are going to save him" Jeremiah explained "I know saving everyone possible is a good thing but why are we taking a special interest in him" Roy asked.

"That because he has multiple connections in the blackmarket..he's been helping resistances groups all around Japan…Plus he has many followers" Shino said bluntly. "Why is he sentenced to execution" Lilia asked "Because His brother spoke out against a new tax law that would increase taxes on the conquered… in return for his outburst Lelouch ordered that all family members were be publicly executed..Yami is the only one the captured" R.R. answered

Lilia Gasped, Jeremiah and R.R. then explained how the mission you proceed. Raven and Lucia would disuse themselves as prison guards transporting R.R. to the prison. Red and Green would provide a distraction to draw away as many prison guards away from the building. Fiona will provide a safe route to retreat.

"The mission will begin tomorrow evening" R.R. told the officers just before the started to leave.

Raven when straight to his room after saying good bye to Lucia. Fuck if I tell them about the attack Then Lucia will be killed along with the rest. He sat done on his bead his hands on his hand there was nothing he could do.

Only R.R. and Jeremiah were left in the room. R.R. laid back in his chair "A descended of Ohgi what a surprise" he said Jeremiah let out a small laugh " Many thing change over 300 years. "Jeremiah I have a request" What is it I will do my best to complete it" Jeremiah replied "There is something I want you to check…" R.R. Began


	2. A Choice

A Choice

A prison truck drove on the nearly empty road. Raven was in the driver's seat, Lucia in the passenger seat and R.R. in the back. "Wow this fake Id's and transfer papers are well done" Lucia said

"A little to well Raven replied in a quiet tone" "Get ready we are almost there" he spoke as he turned the truck into a side road leading to the prison. At the gate was an old tired prison guard.

Raven stopped as he reached the gate. The old man came up to the window as Raven rolled it down. "Here is the papers and our I.D." he said to the guard.

The guard looked at the items he was just given and after a few seconds he handed them back " You can continue on to the main door… and don't for get to give the papers to the security tower". He said with a yawn.

Raven drove till they reached the drop off point. There both Lucia and raven got out and took R.R. from out of the back.

Once inside they would split up Raven headed to the security tower. Lucia would take R.R. to his cell, which R.R. made sure was close to Yami. Luckily only one guard came to escort them.

As they walked R.R. looked up and notice the A. I. Turrets on the ceiling every few feet, he quickly smiled.

Suddenly the lights flickered and went out. The escort immediately kicked R.R. to the ground "what are you doing?" Lucia yelled.

"What do you think the blackout means something wrong we need to check it out so lets kill this guy and write it of as attempted escape." "I think not" Lucia replied before the escort could say anything she activated her Geass.

For a few seconds he stared off into space then "hey girls what to hang out with a stud like me" he cried has he walk in the opposite direction. Lucia looked down at the keycard she had swiped from the escort as he passed her.

She looked up to show R.R. but he was already walking away. "Hey" she pouted, she wanted to empress him with her skills.

Ran to the location that Yami was reported to be in though as they closed in to his position R.R. stopped to rest sweating heavily Lucia just gave him a blank look he is clearly not good at physical activity.

Finally they reached Yami. He had a few cuts and bruises all over him. "Yami Lanser" R.R. said yea what do you want" "to free you R.R. replied. Lucia swiped the keycard in the slot the door opened and Yami walked out. "Why?" he asked.

R.R. replied "I scratch your back you scratch mine" "Phsss-haaaaa ok ok if you get me out I will indeed help you out.

While all of this was happening Raven was in the tower mentoring everything was replying to incoming calls and other duties of a tower guard. It was hard work since he had killed everyone else in the room.

Minute passed as he waited for the three to come to the tower. There R.R. would continue telling them the next step. "Well well well hello Raven" Raven turned toward the voice

"L-Lycris why are you here" he said "here to execute Yami why are you here shouldn't you have reported in, I mean we should at least know that they weren't going to attack another warehouse…"Lycris stopped waiting for a reply

"I have nothing to say to you" was all he can say. "Come on we hired you to do a job but you aren't doing it" Lycris said with a dead serious tone. "Ra Raven" Raven gave a gasp it was Lucia,

Lycris tilled his head back to see who was behind him. For a second he looked confused. "Wait why do look familiar…guess it doesn't matter but I assume this is why you haven't be very helpful of late" Lycris said turning back to Raven

"Let me make this easy for you what do you chose the empire or her" Raven gave a stern look wait that last part sounded familiar For a second a memory flashed in his head what is it going to be, play with us are her a unrecognizable child said. To raven's right as a small girl with green hair stood looking at him, Raven knew the answer.

"Her" he yelled at Lycris rising his sword. "fine" Lycris suddenly rose a gun toward Lucia and fired.

It hit but not the target it was aimed at a moment earlier. It was R.R. he had push Lucia out of the way. Luckily it only hit his shoulder. He barely made a sound when it hit,

"R.R." Lucia yelled as Raven rushed Lycris but he was already running away. "wait here and guard Yami" R.R. said Raven stopped and look at Yami who was near the corner of the room knowing it was the best spot to stay out of the way.

"Good you finally made a chose" R.R. said


	3. Revealing: It Brings Surprises

(A/N) If you are reading this Chapter thank you for continuing to read my story

Revealing: It Brings Surprises

Raven stared into R.R. eyes. "You-you knew that I was contacting the empire," Raven said looking astonish. "Yes but now isn't the time to explain" R.R. replied coldly has he walked over to the main computer.

R.R. started pressing keys at a quick pace. The others could only simply look on, as he worked not knowing what the hell he was doing. Once he was done he turned back to them "I have turn the lights back on, as well as reprogram the A.I. turrets".

"Oh and what are they going to do now?" Yami asked crossing his hands over his chest.

"They will kill all the guards in the building and leave us alone" R.R. replied cracking a smile.

R.R. walked out of the room, Yami looked at the other two shrugged then left. Raven turned to Lucia who was staring at him. "I'm sorry…I sh-!" Lucia had grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. It was short but her feelings reached him.

"I'm not happy about you being a spy, but since you chose me I'll let it go, just don't expect me to completely trust you for awhile" with that said she left.

It don't take long for Raven to catch up with the rest since they could only move as fast as their slowest member… R.R.

As they made their way through the building dead guards littered the hall. Bullet holes everywhere. It was not a pretty site, blood pools surrounded bodies. One unlucky fellow had his right part of his jaw shot off.

A few minutes later they reach a garage. The garage door was already open, but no one was coming inside. As they ran to a prisoner transfer truck they all notice two bodies near an empty slot.

"looks like one was fast enough to get away" Yami commented has he leap into the back of the truck.

Yami and Lucia were in the back Raven and R.R. in front. As soon as everyone was in Raven turn the truck on and hit the gas the truck sped through the door.

Seconds after they were out they came under fire "Looks like someone told them about us" R.R. said "No matter we will make it, they are just wasting bullets" he continued.

It didn't take long to reach the gate, which they drove through easily. "So we are driving this thing back to base?" Raven asked" "No, make a right before we get to the main road." R.R. replied.

Once Raven made the right R.R. then told him to stop which he did immediately. 'Everyone get out!" R.R. yelled. Once everyone was out and at a safe distance R.R. nodded to Lucia who took out a grenade she had hidden in her clothes. And threw it at the truck.

It exploded causing heavy damage to the truck. They all turned to run following R.R. who led them to a manhole. "Really, we are escaping through a manhole that's original" Lucia said mockingly.

Raven opened the lid and looked down. "how are we going to see, they took out the lights when they started making machines to take care of the sewers." "I had Fiona place light rods at this exit…see there they are" R.R. replied, pointing at a black bag near the ladder.

Once all of them were down, the lid closed and rods activated they started to walk in the direction opposite of the prison. "It will take awhile for us to reach our destination" R.R. proclaimed

"I'll be glad to be away from that prison, but I do wish they hadn't burned my library at house…so may books gone.." Yami said with a sad tone. "Books…hmm I am sure we can found some for you, Could you in return suggest some for me?" R.R. asked. Yami replied happily "Yes"

They walked for miles taking turns when R.R. directed them to do so. No one spoke for a long time till Raven broke the silence. "So R.R. how did you know what I was up to?" R.R. looked back he saw all three looking curiously back at him.

"Well I guess now is a good time to reveal how I know..Two months ago during a transmission with the Damocles, Benny and I notice another transmission taking place…We looked into it and found out that you were talking to the Empire."

"But If you know what I as doing that long ago why didn't you confront or kill me?" Raven asked.

"I would have but then Benny and I noticed that your communications were becoming less frequent…that along with the increase of time you would spend with Lucia I decided to wait and find a time give you a chose…this mission gave me this opportunity"

Killing two birds with one stone, pretty impressive I say" commented Yami

"I see" Raven let out a sigh "I just couldn't leave Lucia" Raven said turning to look at Lucia who returned the look with a hint of a smile. "That's good but I need you commit yourself to the rebellion and not just because Lucia is in it" R.R. said as he stopped by a ladder.

"don't worry I will commit myself..I will prove it to you" Raven replied with seriousness in his voice. "I hope you do" was all that R.R. said has he climbed up the ladder with the others following suit.

As they reached the top R.R. knocked on the lid. A few seconds later it opened. Two heads appeared on the other side. It was Fiona and Lilia smiling down at them.

Lilia held out a hand 'Welcome back" she said.

Meanwhile at an imperial base in China Lelouch seat on his throne fondling a woman who was most likely twice his age. He had stopped at the breasts poking, rubbing and anything else he wanted to do. The woman let out moans for she could not say anything out of fear that he would kill her if she did.

Lelouch stopped abruptly and pulled his hand away. "Leave" he said coldly. He woman left quickly relieved that the torture was over.

Lelouch then pressed a button on his chair "Claudius you can come in now". A minute later an old man with long grey and black hair with Green eyes came in. He wore a black lab coat and light brown pants.

'What is it that you wanted to tell me" Lelouch said with some annoyance. "I have got good and interesting results on the research you asked me to do" Claudius replied

"Oh that, you finally got something out of that, fine lets us go to your office we can talk more privately" Claudius nodded and left. Lelouch got up from his sit and started walking to the door.

He signaled the guards to leave, which they did right away. Once they were gone he waved his hand over his arm. A gold armband appeared, "Call Zero" A few seconds later a holographic image appeared but instead of Zero's face it had NO IMAGE instead.

"Meet me at Claudius's lab" he said to the image. He heard shuffling then the voice of Zero came "Yes my lord" Lelouch let out a sigh "I know who you are and no one else is in the room so you don't have to use up time finding your mask just to use the voice altering device in it for a simple reply"

"I rather not have real voice heard" Zero replied "Very well but be at the office in ten minutes" Lelouch said ending the call.

With in eight minute all three were in the Claudius's office. Lelouch and Claudius seat in chairs by a computer, Zero leaned against the wall by the door.

"So to begin we found the name for it…it goes by the name of Geass"

"I see well what else did you find" Lelouch interrupted. "Well Geass can be defined as a source of power, so for we spilt the group with this power into to categories…Geass users and code bearers"

"Go on" Lelouch commented, his interest increasing. 'Users are given the ability to use the power…however they only get one Geass ability from the source but it can become stronger with use and it is different for each person"

"what about the bearers?" Lelouch asked. They…you can say they are of higher rank, They lose their original ability but gain the power to give others power…it also has been noted that bearers may be able to do a psychological attack to people in the area…but we not a hundred percent sure how it is done"

Claudius paused for a minute to let it soak in. "Also Bearers are immortal, they can be temporary immobilized by being killed but they will heal from the most deadliest of wounds and walk around like nothing happened…The only way to become an immortal code bearer is to be a Geass user first then kill a bearer once their power has reached it's max" Claudius ended his explanation.

Lelouch was so excited that he stood up grinning like no tomorrow. He then looked at Claudius and said "I am sure there is another way…I will give you all the resources you need to hack that huge door there might be more we can learn on the other side"

I walked out of the room laughing, Zero followed him out. Claudius leaned back in his chair and smiled. Now the he had the emperor's full support he could research Geass farther then before. The mystery that is Geass, oh how he couldn't wait to unlock it's secrets.

While everything else was going on two trucks drove down the interstate. In the lead truck was Jeremiah sitting in the passenger seat. A young female rebel by the name of Mizore was driving.

Mizore had short black hair with lime highlights and her eyes were black. They had been driving for quite some time. Neither of them had spoken since the start. The silence was killing Mizore. Out of nowhere she asked "So being a cyborg has a lot of advantages right?"

"Yes but being a cyborg does have it's cons" Mizore gave a quick question look to Jeremiah. "what do you mean?" she asked. "being a cyborg has given me a extended life and self-maintenance isn't that bad but there is that one thing" Jeremiah paused for a second before continuing.

"You leave the one's you love behind" Mizore's reacted with a sad look upon her face. "if you don't mind…who did you leave behind?" she asked "Anya, my wife" he answered "

"you were married?" "Yes, she was an unusual girl but I fell in love with her" "she went orange framing with me after the death of the demon king, but we didn't get married till a few years after.

"Any kids?" at this Jeremiah looked out the side window "No as a cyborg I can't have kids…there wasn't any methods back then that would have worked back then."

Jeremiah then looked out the front window, "The only method the would have worked would have been that chromosome injection procedure, but that wasn't developed till 20 years ago"

Mizore decided to go onto other happier subject. "Hey tell me the good times you had back then" At this Jeremiah smiled, remembering the highlights of is life. I'll be glad to" he started.

**(A/N: Chromosome injection procedure is pretty much when chromosomes are directly injected into an egg to create a child)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"R.R., R.R." Shinto yelled as the group who took part of rescuing Yami returned to base.

They all stopped as Shinto ran up to them. "I WAS JUST INFORMED THAT JEREMIAH AS LEFT FOR A MISSION WHY WASN'T I TOLD" Shinto yelled into R.R. face.

At this R.R. was very displeased that he had to deal with Shinto bickering right after returning to base. "Because it doesn't concerns you, he is just checking out something that is it, you do not need to now anymore"

"But why are you the only one who where he is…you guys don't know were the commander is either right?" Shinto said turning his attention to the others. "well I trust both Jeremiah and R.R. so there is no need to worry, I mean there are some things that only the commander and second in command should know" Red replied with the rest nodding in agreement.

"Your are all fools" Shinto yelled as he walked away. R.R. looked at the others "Rest for today" After that he left.

R.R. knew he had to wait for at least a week before Jeremiah could tell him the result of his mission. Having nothing else to do that day he decided to take a walk around the base. The base was pretty quiet even though it was almost 7 p.m.

As R.R. walked he reached the training room he saw Roy training with some of the younger recruits. Roy was enjoying his time with them. "Come at me all at once" he told the recruits.

One boy came at Roy with a fist raised ready to strike, Roy simply grabbed his arm and pulled him over his body flipping the boy onto his back has he hit the ground. As the boy made contact with the ground a girl came up behind Roy, stopping short to execute a arching kick. Roy squatted down dodging the kick. He then stretched out one leg and swing it around, knocking the girl of her feet.

Several others attacked as well but all failed in landing a strike though one was able to block one of Roy's punches. R.R. continued to move on leaving them to their training.

In the hanger he saw Red and Green checking over the havoc they had captured five months ago. There was yet a need to use it but in time there will be and they needed it in running order. Off to the side R.R. saw Fiona watching Green. R.R. raised an eyebrow but decided to not say anything.

Passing the mess hall R.R. found Lucia and Raven chatting. From the looks of it Raven was trying to get Lucia to tell him about the past they might have shared. A few of the other rebels were trying to listen to the conversation without being noticed.

R.R. was a little interested in the subject be continued his walk instead. As he came up to his room he saw Lilia by his door waiting.

"yes what is it" R.R. asked. "Um I have a report to give you" she replied. R.R. nodded and motion her to go into his room. As they walked in Lilia looked around. It was surprising very clean. The was even a pizza box that had been folded up and placed in the trash container.

Noticing Lilia looking around R.R. drew her attention to him "What is the report" he spoke loudly enough to slightly spooking her. "OH sorry it's about the Guren…the Guren is in good shape, all components are accounted for…the only thing to worry about is the possibility that it would work due to it's inactivity"

After giving the report Lilia stood in silence. "very well if that is all I'm sure you want to rest, you may leave" Lilia however did not move "Is it ok if I stay and talk with you for a bit?" she asked

"If that is what you want" R.R. replied. At this Lilia smiled, "So um why do you not like talking about your past?" "Because it is as you say…it is in the past no one need to know about it"

"Oh ok…I have to say I'm quite fascinated by your skill, I should thank you for what you have done so far" Lilia said. R.R. smirked "well this is your wish isn't it empress Lilia, I'm merely completing that wish"

'Yea I guess you are…but still thank you" Lilia smiled back. They continued to talk for some time.

**Lucia **was walking the halls later that night. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Raven again because of what happened earlier that day. As she walked by the mass hall she smelled melting cheese. She looked in to the room.

There by the oven Lilia was sitting watching it. "What cha doing" Lucia asked. Lilia jumped suddenly aware of the other girl in the room. "I'm making pizza for R.R." she replied.

"He told me he likes pizza so I decided to make one" Lilia continued. "What, the two of you talked to each other?" Lucia asked. "yup and he told me things about you too…" Lilia answered

Lucia became wide eyed. Noticing this Lilia says "If you help me I'll tell you what he thinks of you" "count me in" Lucia replies with excitement.

**A/N so this chapter is a little boring but I did this one to pace the story I don't what to rush it. But have no fear the next chapter will have more action in it. **


	5. Recovering The Guren Part 1

Recovering The Guren Part 1

R.R. was waiting in the hanger; he seemed to be slightly aggravated. He had just got a call from Jeremiah. He wanted to tell R.R. face to face where no one was going to hear. Suddenly R.R. heard trucks coming into the hanger, Jeremiah was in the front truck.

The trucks stopped and everyone got out. By the look on their faces they had been surprised by something. "R.R. Let us head to my room, there we can speak." Said Jeremiah. Jeremiah looked back at the other rebels who went with them. "Go get some rest man and remember what I said earlier.

Jeremiah the turned to the exit with R.R. following right behind him. They came up to Jeremiah's room, there Jeremiah took a keycard out of his pocket and slide it through the slot.

Both man walked inside and Jeremiah turned on the lights. He then walked to a chair an sat down, R.R. followed suit. "Well Jeremiah what happened?" R.R. asked Jeremiah smiled as R.R. asked.

"Your were right on the money…also I told the other to say not a thing of what they saw" Jeremiah said. R.R. smiled back "Good now I will contact Benny he should be happy to help" R.R. paused for a moment then continued. "We are ready to take the Guren I have everything planed out, All we need now is for you to lead us" R.R. said with a serious look returning to his face.

"Very well tell everyone to get ready, we will attack in two days" Jeremiah commanded R.R. "Yes sir" was R.R. reply.

Within the two day everyone at base changed gears. Many were ready to fight and they knew they could die but that did not stop them. Lucia and Roy walked up to R.R. who was near the Havoc "Lucia, Roy what is it" R.R. asked "where is Raven I want to say goodbye" Lucia was the first to speak. "He is with P 12 near the speeders, go quickly" R.R. answered not to happy that Lucia was asked that at a time like this.

She bowed and run off. R.R. turned to Roy "Yes" R.R. asked "I just want to say thanks for giving me a chance to pilot the Guren" He said proudly then he left with out waiting for a reply.

R.R. just shook his head; the way Roy acted was the same way Kallen had in the past. _He is definitely your descendent._ R.R. thought to himself. There was no more time to idle around it was time to go.

The rebels moved at a fast pace, with four hours they were in the city waiting to strike. R.R. was in the havoc which was hiding near the city boarder.

The havoc was a small trapezoid shaped ship. It however was armed to the teeth; it had double barrel cannon under the cockpit on in the middle section there was a medium sized cannon on the top and sides. All three could rotate in whatever direction they need, Lastly the back section had panels that could release volleys of missiles.

R.R. was seating in the copilot seat. He was waiting for the signal from Jeremiah who was on the front end organizing his troops. The march toward the military base and the warehouse were the Guren was would be a long one since they need to keep a low profile till the got there.

Lucia was walking along the streets in a crowd of people, however it wasn't just a normal crowd. All the surrounding people were rebels they of course did not look like it. All their weapons were hidden under jackets and coats. It did not look strange in the fall like weather that had come down upon them.

_I hope Raven is ok…I haven't talked with him much. _Lucia rubbed her hands together like she was trying to warm up. _Stupid…I need to forces I have an important task to do…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by ringing. Some on in the crowd had received a call on their bracelet. It was the signal to begin. The crowd broke up in smaller groups some slowed down and stopped. They would be the ones to take care of any reinforcements that will come from outside the battle zone.

Lucia walked away from the group she needed to meet up with Roy.

"Sir Jeremiah just sent the signal" A men said to his commanding officer "Alright lets just hope the second in command doesn't screw this up" Shinto said with malice in his voice as he mention the second in command.

A second later a score of missiles could be seen flying across the sky and land in multiple locations exploding on impact.

"Looks like he doesn't miss a beat" the rebel said only to wish he could take it back after seeing the anger in Shinto's eyes.

XXX

"**WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING" **General Natsume yelled as walked into the command center. "Sir outpost 3, 6, 9, and 12 have been destroyed" a solider replied. "HOW?" the general asked " A missile strike from a havoc. Another said " how is that possible they should have been in sensor range long before the outpost would have been in their missile range" some one said "Damn they must have found a hole in our surveillance grid" said the general.

"Ready all troops this is just the start" the general ordered. He looked at the screen that showed the surveillance grid. It was suppose to be impossible to find a hole in it. It was suppose to be perfect yet someone had found a way and that was a big problem.

XXX

Hearing the explosions Raven took out a knife from a pocket inside his jacket and sliced the throat of the solider he had been pretending to ask directions from. Another rebels took the advantage of the Raven's surprise attacked and shot the other soldiers before they could react.

"Ok squads one through five head in, snipers cover them from here. Red ordered as he walked up beside Raven "here your going to need this" Red said to Raven holding up a machine gun. "…Thanks" Raven said coldly as he took the gun.

Raven looked at the gate that the rebels were running through. It led into a hanger that the empirical military used for holding Havocs. Raven and Red were to invade the area and either destroy or capture the Havocs before the military could use them. They would need to do this in twenty minutes or less. If the enemy gets more the one havoc in the air it would spell doom for R.R.'s havoc.

Raven and Red joined the others running in and shooting soldiers who appeared. Though the rebels did have casualties within seconds of the beginning of the raid a good number of them reached cover before the resistance increased.

The snipers at the gate went into action, as they started to nail the enemy the other rebels were able to lay down suppressive fire.

Seeing that the enemy was now behind their cover. Red quietly signaled to most of the man near him to cover him. Then he tapped Raven shoulder. Raven looked to she Red motion him to follow along with three others.

The five of them gathered at the edge of their cover, which happened to be a truck. "Go" A female rebel said just has she turned to fire her gun at the soldiers from the opposite edge of the truck.

All five raced diagonally toward the first hanger. Every once and a while Raven and two of the others would fire toward the enemy before they could be shot at. As the got to the hanger the rebel behind Raven was shot in the thigh. "Help man down" Raven yelled.

Hearing this Red and the others turned around. Red and one rebel to up firing positions as the remainder rebel came to Raven's side. Both of them picked up the wounded rebel can carried him to safety.

Luckily the rebels behind the truck heard Raven has well and renewed their attack on the soldiers, hopping to drive attention away from the group.

Seeing that one of the Havocs was being bordered Raven called to the others then ran to it shooting.

The solider that was just about to get in was downed before he could lift his gun. Seeing the soldiers inside scramble to turn on the Havoc was well as shut the door Raven grabbed a grenade he ran toward the Havoc at an angle he jumped and threw it just as the door closed. It landed inside exploding killing all the Havocs occupants.

Getting up Raven looked back to see Red carrying the wounded solider. Red had a Grin on his face. "Not bad not bad at all…I got the too ladies covering the entrances" mentioning the other two rebels. "We are going to start up on of them and then cover them so they can get one" Red said

The three of them made it to another Havoc that was close by. "I can walk but I can drive this thing" The wounded rebel said with determination. "Fine but only if you can handle starting it up has I treat your wound" Red replied. The rebel just nodded. Making it inside They heard gunfire from inside the hanger "We need to hurry the others won't last long with out backup" Raven said shutting the door

As the rebel is placed down in the driver's seat he begins to work the controls turning it on as Red takes out a first aid kit from a compartment in the Havoc. Within seconds The Havoc is running and in the air.

Though cringing in pain as Red treats the wound the rebel turns the Havoc toward the direction of the entrances.

Seeing the Havoc move the two rebels who at strategically places themselves next to a Havoc to watch the two entry points on either side the hanger ran into that havoc.

Raven watch with interest as this all unfolded _they work so well as a team._ He thought to him self. The Havoc fires it turret guns at the incoming solider has they enter the hangar by the doors.

The second Havoc rises as well. Using the com link Red orders the other Havoc to go outside and take out the enemy to allow more rebel to come in and obtain more havocs.

Raven activates his bracelet "Call R.R." he said to it. "Yes" comes a reply "We have two havoc an are in the process of getting more" Raven reported. "Good job Raven I knew I could trust you…once you have captured enough havocs got to sector 2 and assist Jeremiah he will be attacked by the Havocs that come from the military's main base."

"How's Lucia" Raven whispered not wanting Red to hear. "Fine…she has just reported in telling me she has meet up with Roy…return to your duties you can't afford to be distracted now" R.R. said ending the call. Raven smiled knowing Lucia was safe and now with more people he could continue without worry.


	6. Recovering The Guren Part Two

Recovering the Guren Part Two

Roy and Lucia Stood in an alleyway not for from their Destination. They watched the soldiers scurrying around inside the warehouse that the Empire had moved the Guren to.

"Hmm they have a sniper, but I would think they would have more" Lucia said. "Well the Guren isn't really high on their "to guard list" since it's something that no one can use…well anyone they know of" Lucia smirked as she finished speaking.

Looking at the warehouse Lucia counted about thirty troops. It was only Her, Roy and about twelve other rebels.

The bracelet on Roy's arm appeared and lit up. "Go ahead" Roy commanded. "Sir RPGs are in position and ready" The voice said. "Good have them fire now" The reply was two rockets hitting the front of the Warehouse. The blast killed a few soldiers as well was destroying the shudder Door.

Without hesitation Roy, Lucia and the ten other rebels ran to the warehouse. Four of the rebels broke of two running to the sides of the man group. They were to kill off anyone else outside.

As they ran into the warehouse they were greeted by a man-powered turret "CRAP" yelled one of the rebels. The turret had shielding around it so that no bullets would be able to hit the solider controlling it.

Fortunely for the Rebels Lucia was ready and the solider was looking straight at her through the small eye gap in the shielding. Lucia Activated her Geass.

A moment later the Solider started screaming. "NO NO STAY AWAY FROM ME….HELP ME THE DOGS ARE GOING TO GET…." He could not finish the sentence for while under the Geass's power He had ran way from the turret leaving himself open for attack.

Through the rest of the rebels were taken back from this development it did not stop them from taking cover from oncoming gunfire. "Did you…" Roy started to say over the gunfire but stop to take out an enemy who had peeked out from cover on the other side of the room. "Sir I believe see the target, it is under that tarp in the right corner" the rebel next to Roy said. "Ok the three of us will head there" Roy said quietly. Roy then turned to look at the other three rebels who were stationed behind a parked vehicle. Catching the attention of one of them he signals them to cover them when they start running. The rebel nodded and informs the other two.

On his signal Roy, Lucia and the rebel ran from their cover towards the tarp. They fired their guns at anything that moved. Unfortunately the rebel that had followed them was shot in the chest and fell to the floor. Both Lucia and Roy willed themselves not to look and continued on. Once at the tarp Roy picked it up and went in. Lucia stayed outside to guard him. Resistance died down, only a few more soldiers were left. A soldier came into Lucia's view, he carried a RPG. The soldier was behind cover preventing bullets from getting to her. Her eyes however were visible. As soon as she looked in Lucia's direction Lucia used her Geass. Lucia can't hear the soldier but could tell the something was tormenting her. The solider broke away from cover and took a bullet to the forehead.

Instantly after the soldier fell to the floor the tarp began to flutter. Something underneath it move casing the tarp to fall of. Where the tarp was the Guren Mk 2 stood.

"Sorry it took me some time to understand the controls" Roy said over the Guren's intercom. Suddenly everyone's bracelet went off "Need assistance, enemy havoc closing in on command repeat need assistance" Once the massage finished Roy spoke "alright everyone I need you all to rendezvous with LT. Mizore… Lucia your in charge…I'm going to head for command" "Yes Sir" replied the rebels. The Guren took off speeding through the roads._ "Hope you are ok Raven"_ Lucia thought to herself as she led the rebels out of the warehouse.

"Damn it, more enemies inbound" the pilot yelled. "Calm down we are still outside their firing range" R.R. spoke calmly. ' How can we…ally havoc's won't make it here in time said the rebel manning the weapon systems. " Just trust me…and stay on the designated route" R.R. said observing the battlefield.

R.R. had ordered all the havocs to focus on destroying key locations to speed up the invasion. This however made his havoc stand out. Believing that taking him out will stop the rebels General Natsume sent two squads of his havocs to destroy R.R.

A missile exploded a few feet behind the havoc making the crew except R.R. jump. "How are they getting closer we're running on top speed" the pilot companied "maybe it's because they been flying this things way before we even got this baby…they must have learned a few tricks" one of the crewmembers said irritated. " Settle down, our relief is just about here" R.R. said. The crewmembers stared at him, their belief that he was crazy increasing evermore. Before anyone could make a comment a red beam of light shot passed the havoc hitting just under half of the perusing enemy.

As the beam hit the Empire's havoc's the metal seemed to bubble up like it was becoming popcorn. Within seconds the havocs exploded. The rest of the havocs broke off their pursuit however it was too late. The red beam engulfed more havocs making them explode. Eventually none were left.

After watching everything play out the crew once again looked at R.R. "See, now contact Roy have him follow us to the front line" R.R. said without changing the tone of his voice.

An hour later the entire rebel force were together at the front lines. Lucia and Raven hugged each other tightly, overjoyed to see each other. While the rest of the rebels behind the front lines prepare Jeremiah, R.R. and Roy were talking to Benny who could not resist coming after he was told they had the Guren. "So what do you think Benny" Roy asked proudly as he looked up at the Guren. "This is a masterpiece I only wish to take it home and make love to it" Roy laugh awkwardly Jeremiah rolled his eyes and R.R. didn't look amused at all.

"Well moving on…the Guren is in top shape though I was surprise that had the long distance radiant wave surger I had thought they had rebuilt it with just using the original specs…it looks like there's less tinkering for me…and I was look forward to spending long hours with is fine piece of machinery" "how long till the flight unit is ready?" R.R. asked "It's ready…we can attach it after the battle" Before the conversation could continue a rebel called out. "Commander Jeremiah we are ready to renew the attack on the main base".

XXX

Within the base a young man walked. The alarms were going off indicating that an attack on the base would happen at any moment. The man however was calm he had come to do one thing and one thing only.

XXX

The base was made up of several buildings and was at the edge of the city. At first sight of the rebels the signal for all long-range weapons to fire was given. The empire cared little for the surrounding buildings outside the base. Missiles and heavy artillery fired constantly in the direction of the enemy. The rebel's havocs fired back in response. Some havocs focused on taking out enemy missiles while others tried to attack the base. Snipers on both sides fired at their enemy. Both sides were at a standstill till the Guren appeared.

Dodging the artillery with ease Roy made it up close to the wall. Placing the right hand on the wall he activated the Radiant wave surger. Within seconds the wall blew up leaving a big gap.

"General Natsume the enemy was broken through the wall using the Guren" Yelled an officer. "The Guren! Damn them no one should be able to use it…Send more havocs and artillery guns to that side of the base we need to take out the Guren as soon as possible" General Natsume ordered. As soon as the order was relayed an explosion was heard. General Natsume looked at one of the officers who was handing communications. "Sir The north gate has been attack enemies are in side the base" "Guren was just a diversion…Natsume said realizing what was going on. "IT looks like things aren't going well for you Father…" A voice called out.

General Natsume turned to the direction the voice had come from. "Lycris why are you here" Natsume asked. "I was asked to check up on you by the emperor Lelouch…I don't think he would be pleased that you lost the Guren to the rebels as well as so many Havocs" Lycris said speaking in a sly voice. Natsume took a step back "so you're going to report this to him…" sweat rolled down Natsume's face. Lycris looked down at the floor and sighed. Suddenly his head jolted upright as he darted to Natsume.

Before General Natsume could act he found a knife sticking out of his chest. "It takes time for reports to be read so let me go head with the punishment…a failure like you father derives as much…An old man like you should have never been given such a position" Lycris said watching General Natsume fall to the floor. General Natsume looked around, none of the other officers in the room had notice them for they were to busy.

The last thing Natsume saw before the darkness over took him was Lycris quietly walking away. A minute later One of the officers looked to were General Natsume should have been only to find him died on the floor. "OH My God The General has committed suicide," The officer said causing everyone in the room to go into panic.

XXX

Jeremiah and several of his men were taking cover behind an out of commotion tank when He saw enemy troops dropping their weapons and running away. "What the…R.R. do you know what going on" Jeremiah said into his band. "I just picked up some communications that General Natsume committed suicide…they probably think that all is lost" R.R. replied. Jeremiah sighed then change the setting on his band so all the rebels could hear him. "It looks like the enemy is falling back…keep firing but take prisoners if they surrender" Jeremiah then switch back to the private channel between him and R.R. "Something doesn't seem right" Jeremiah said "I agree…from what info we have on the General it doesn't seem like he's the type of person to just give up and kill himself…someone on their side must have killed him" R.R. replied. "I see…none the least it makes things easier for us…continue on with your work" Jeremiah closed the channel then turned to his man. "All right everyone lets go" The whole group got up and charged into combat to finish off any who resisted.

It took only an hour for the rebels to take over the base fully. Those who were not injured helped transport anything they found useful to trucks waiting near the gates. " Jeremiah…this is Fiona…I just got word that a large enemy force is heading into your direction…they will be there in an hour" "Understood" he replied.

After receiving the warning from Fiona Jeremiah and R.R. ordered everyone to stop what they were doing and set explosives up. It only took a few minutes for the tasks to be completed. Once everyone was ready they left the base. The empire's forces arrived to a burning ruin that was once their base.

The ride home was going to be long. Most of the rebels who weren't driving the get away vehicles were sleeping or attending to the injured. Even Lucia and Raven were sleeping in each other's arms. The Guren had been loaded onto a trailer truck that had been modified to hold it. Both Benny and Roy were awake checking over the Guren's systems. Jeremiah had boarded the Havoc R.R. was on and was now playing chess with R.R while talking about the mission. Their focus on the game broke when the pilot inform them there was an incoming transmission. "Yes what is it" R.R. " This is Outpost 46 Sorry to disturbed you after a hard battle but we have a visitor he requests to speak with the commanding officers" "And who is this man" R.R. asked curiously. "He said his name is Ling and he is asking for our help to save China".


	7. The Day After

The Day After…

The eyes of Jeremiah opened slowly as he began to wake. His old android body moved as he sat up in bed. Rubbing his wrinkled forehead he began to recall the events of the day before. _We won against Natsume's forces and now have the Guren…oh yes today we need to talk to that Ling person…his maje…R.R. should be up by now…I better have something to eat before this body starts to complain. _Shifting his body Jeremiah placed his feet on the floor then pushed himself off the bed he stood up and began to get ready for the day ahead.

XXX

"So we are going to report it straight to commander Jeremiah?" asked Minato as he and his brother walked through the halls. "Of course there is no way I'm going to tell R.R." Shinto spat as he said the name. "Ok…but is it a big deal…I mean we heard of soldiers killing their commanding officer when the higher up deemed that the officer has failed them…" Minato shrugged as he finished speaking. "Yes but the guy on the security cam was defiantly Lycris, General Natsume's son…and his knight…what would he get from killing the man he was sworn to protect "Yes but how is it going to cause us problems…it's good that General Natsume the third in command of the entire armed forces is dead…makes thing's easier for us" "I don't think things will be easier didn't you see, he killed Natsume in a room filled with officers without them noticing and didn't announce it or his reason…he just walked out…he could have also taken command but he didn't, he let them think it was suicide causing them run around like headless chickens…something not right" "Oh look there is commander Jeremiah now…come on let's talk to him" Shinto said rushing off to Jeremiah with his brother following behind him.

XXX

R.R. was walking out of the cafeteria when he heard someone call out to him. It was Lucia in what appeared to be dark red sweatpants and t-shit. "What are you doing" R.R. said calmly with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Jogging what else does it look like" Lucia said with an amused look. After she gave a brief look at R.R. she spoke again. "I'm getting into shape or Roy is going to be all over me about it like he was when I became to tried to help with ransacking the supplies from the base… even though I did a lot work before hand too…judging on how I seen you perform your athletic abilities you should start to. She continued to give R.R. and amused look ignoring him scold her. Lucia lean forward putting her mouth close to R.R.'s ear and whispered "By the way during the battle Roy saw me us my Geass…I've put off telling him anything…I'm planning on telling him that I'm very good at hypnosis…" Hearing this R.R. gave Lucia a glare. Lucia in turn looked down and frowned. "I'm sorry I now it should be a secret but I couldn't help but use it"

R.R. looked at her with disappointment "Be more careful…even if we are allies they can turn on you out of fear that you can easily use a power on them that they do not understand…also I should have told you before but do not rely on your Geass to much it can't save you every time you get into trouble…it…it can also cause a lot of trouble even if you never wanted it to" Lucia notice that R.R. was trying to hide his sadness but before she could say anything he spoke first. "I have duties I need to attain to and they need to be done before it is time to speak with the man from China…goodbye" R.R. walked away leaving Lucia leaving her to her thoughts.

XXX

Roy couldn't help but yawn as he waited outside Lilia's room. He stood next to the door with his hands cross on his chest and with one foot up against the wall behind him. Roy stood up straight as the door opened. Lilia came out wearing a one-piece yellow dress. Roy noticed a gun holster just above her knee "Roy what are you ding here?" she asked stiffing a yawn. "Well I just thought it would be a good idea to walk with you" he replied rubbing the back of his head. "Roy…we are safe here no one is going to attack me…and besides I have my pistol on me" she patted the holster in where the pistol rested. "Yes but will you actually ever us it" Roy said with a serious yet sad face. "I've been with you long enough to know how much you dislike killing…I'm here because I worry about you…I'll be the one to pull the trigger so that you don't have to be burden with killing anyone" Roy finished talking.

Lilia looked down at the ground "I…we are at war…Roy don't get me wrong I'm happy you are here for me but…as much as I don't want to I can't let others dirty their hand while mine remain clean…I need to grow up, I can't stay a innocent little girl…not in this world we live in" with that she walked away with her head still down. She however stopped only a few feet away. Lilia turned her head around to face Roy. "Well aren't going to come with me…I thought you came here to escort me" she said playfully with a smile. Roy replied with a smile of his own as he walked to join up with Lilia.

XXX

Red and Green were sitting in the conference room waiting for the others. Green was bouncing a bouncy ball onto the table and catching it while Red merely supported his head with his hand as it lean on the table. Red looked at Green for a moment before speaking "Hey Green…you seem a bit…how do I say…calmer then usual" "What makes you say that I've done everything the way I normally do things" Green stopped bouncing the ball for a few seconds before starting to bounce it off the floor. "Well I mean around girls…you haven't been hitting on them lately" "oh…wait didn't you say that you don't like me doing that…" " Yes but…" Before Red could continue the door open and Fiona walked in. "hi Red, Hello Green!" Fiona went straight to Green and kissed him on the cheek. As Green's face turned red Red just smiled realizing the answer to his question had just been given.

XXX

Half an hour later all senior members of the White Knights were seating in the conference room waiting for Ling to arrive. The door opened as Ling and a guard came into the room. Ling sat down and the guard left the room.

"So you are here to ask us for help can you explain the situation" Jeremiah asked, "Ling took a deep breath "Yes I came here after hearing about that a rebel group who have been successful in beating back the emperor's forces and from what information I gather from my Intel about your recent endeavor proves that you may be what is needed to turn the tides…I know in this day and age help comes with a price…I am willing to give you anything that you need to help you with your goals"

"We could get more supplies and men from the Chinese that can be helpful" Shinto commented. "Yes but why is a strong nation of China seeking help from a resistance group from another?" R.R. asked. Ling looked ashamed for a moment but then spoke "Though I had original thought we didn't need to ask for help there has been to much blood shed I have lost many good men"

"Officially there is only suppose to be two Knightmare frames but I've heard that the China's has one as well" Red said. "You are correct however consent battles with Zero and the Lancelot have made it unusable till it can be repaired…we are repairing as we speak but it has been decided that it still wouldn't be enough to push back the empire's advance without many casualties" Ling explained folding his hands. "Listen…our Intel tells me that zero was not shown up on the battlefield recently because he as called to protect the emperor while he looks at ruins…now is the best chance for a counterstrike" Ling continued.

"Ruins, why ruins what good will it do him" Green asked. Ling just shook his head for he did not know. All eyes but R.R.'s were on Ling. R.R. was deep in thought think about what Ling had just said. Jeremiah's however returned R.R.'s mind to the room. "Ling can you give some time we can not make a decision right away." Ling was quite for awhile but then got up "I understand I will wait in my quarters please call me when you have made your decision…but please hurry" with that Ling walked out of the room and went back to the room they have given him.

"If we are to make a decision I think Yami should be here too…where is he anyway" Roy asked. "He is in one of the other bases checking up on things…but he should be back within a hour so lets us break till then" R.R. commented as he got up from his chair and left, the rest followed shortly.

XXX

Lucia and Raven were outside underneath an orange tree. Raven was sitting up against the tree while Lucia laid down on his legs. While Lucia looked up to the tree's branches Raven mind was wondering in his own thoughts. "Hey Lucia…" "Hmmm" she replied "did we meet in an orphanage?" Raven asked. Lucia eyes widen with surprise "you remembered" "Not a lot I just remember being at an orphanage for a short time I faintly remember a girl with green hair, I guess that was you. Lucia smiled at Raven as she looked into his blue eyes "yea but like you said it was only for a short time…I completely forgot about it till I say you" "I hope the rest of my memory of that place comes back…or you can tell about our time there" "oh I'm sure you can remember the rest" as Lucia spoke she raised herself up to Raven's face and kissed him on the lips.

XXX

An hour and a half later Ling heard a knock on the door "Mr. Ling they have made their decision they want you to come to the broad briefing room" said the guard. Ling took a deep breath an got room from the chair he was sitting on. He opened the door to two escorts on the other side. He nodded to them both and the three of them headed to the briefing room.

As Ling walked in he notice that one more person hand join them. "Ling this is Yami he as been briefed of the situation" Jeremiah spoke calmly. "I see, I heard you have come to a decision" "Yes we have" R.R. spoke monotone. "Ling as of right now we can not help you….But before you say anything let me tell you the explain" Jeremiah said before Ling could comment. "Yami here has just conformed that a large number of the conquered have come to ask help from the White Knights" "I understand…you must attained to your people before you help foreigners" Ling said turning around. "Hold It Ling I'm not done" Jeremiah said raising his voice. Ling stopped but did not turn around.

"Originally we had planed to do a few more things" Going to China would put those plans on hold…which we rather not do…however with Yami's report we need to take another course of action…yes we can't go to China right away but considering your request we have moved up our plan for a full scale attack against the empire in Japan…and once we are done we will head for China"

'The number of the conquered seeking help has come to as both a blessing and a problem" Roy said. "How so" Ling said turning around to face the group.

"Though we do have a good number of men the number of the conquered willing to fight has increased our number, however…" "however that isn't the full population…the old the young and those you can't are won't fight are among them meaning more mouths to feed, correct?" Ling finish for Roy "Yes…we would run out of supplies faster then we can get them and there is no way we are going to turn them down…" Jeremiah said

"I understand…how long till the attack?" Ling asked. "In five days…if we play it right we estimate victory within two and a half days from the beginning of the battle" R.R. said "And afterward you will come and help my people?" Ling asked "Yes I am sure we will have quite a number of troops we can send while rest can clean up Japan" Yami said trying to smile. "Very well…and if makes things go faster I will help as well" After Ling stopped talking Everyone but Ling looked at R.R. who smiled "Yes, I thought you would say that so I have already got everyone else's approval and started to make plans with you included."


	8. Battle for Japan Part 1

Jeremiah stood quietly observing the holographic map in front of him. His men were busy around him relaying orders and messages to his forces around Japan. Jeremiah felt a little nostalgia being on the mountain where his path in live changed so much. Jeremiah was pulled from his thoughts by one of his officers.

"Sir we just received word that all our forces are in position to commence attack." The male officered said.

"Good, now relay the order to attack immediately" Jeremiah ordered. The officer was about to object but Jeremiah spoke before the officer said anything. "Relay the order first then you can state your reason for your disagreement in my orders." The officer was taken aback by the strict tone Jeremiah spoke in. He however complied and started ordering his subordinates to relay the said orders.

Once the orders were given the officer turned back to Jeremiah. "Commander…why have them attack immediately we should have given them time to rest after traveling." He stated.

"As much as I would have liked to do that we can't, whether it is by spies or their intelligence division they know that we are going attack soon…we need to attack them before they attack us." The officer let out a defeated sigh. He didn't like it but the officer had to admit that his commander had a valid argument. "Alright everyone it's time to commence the battle for Japan, LETS WIN THIS." Jeremiah's words were met by a room full of cheers.

XXX

R.R. was seating in his Havoc when the order to attack came through. The order spread quickly through his forces. Almost all of them were ready within a minute. The pilot of his command Havoc started up the machine and began to lift it off the ground. As it rose R.R. spotted Roy walking to the Guren in a depressed manner. R.R. activated his armband and called Roy.

"Hello? What is it." came a reply. Already having formed his chosen words R.R. spoke into the armband.

"Roy, she will be fine she has trustworthy people looking after her, thy will make sure she stays safe." There was only silence between the two. Just as R.R. thought Roy would disconnect his voice came through.

"Ha you know you're not as uncaring as I though you were." Roy wouldn't be able to see it but R.R. shook his head.

"I can't have my soldiers in a bad mood before going into battle, it lowers performance" R.R. said intently.

"Yea yea I'm sure that is the reason you decided to have this pep talk with me" Roy's spoke with a detectable amount of skepticism." Feeling that there was no need to continue on R.R. disconnected and returned his attention on the movement of his men.

XXX

Roy continued to walk to the Guren after the conversation with R.R. had ended. All around him the White Knights were preparing for battle. Some prayed to their god others simply gathered their personal supplies. A few were even cracking jokes and smoking knowing full well that they may never get a chance to do so again.

R.R.'s forces mission was to capture the space homing missiles and launcher. Said objective was located in a base smack right dib in the middle of a forest. Reaching the Guren, Roy climbed up the surface like a monkey. Before slipping into the cockpit Roy took one more look at the people on the ground.

The laughter and praying was done, replace by silence. Everyone wore a mask of stone; they all knew the importance of the mission. The muscles in Roy's cheeks contracted as he smiled briefly. He was proud being in this army, proud that they were all fighting for the same thing…peace.

**(A/N) Sorry it is short but it has been a while I thought I should give you at least something.**


End file.
